


Blissful Melody of Colour

by tokyolovejunkie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, colour soulmate au, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie
Summary: Yukina was in high school 2nd grade and she still couldn't see colour. A world of just black and white, that's all there was for her.Black and white was eternal for her until she ran into a group of childhood friends...





	Blissful Melody of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, you are born seeing black and white. Only when you meet/touch your soulmate, your world is filled with colour.
> 
> This fic involves a lot of references to other ships, but it is mostly focused of YukiRan's growing advertures and discovering how to handle being soulmates.
> 
> This is probably a one chapter thing, but maybe there will be a sequel.

The sharp end of Roselia's new song resonated within the practice room, the sound vibrating in the members' hearts. She had shut her eyes, listening to the beautiful sound and taking in the lasting silence.

Opening her eyes, she met the grey, colourless view she's seen since she was born.

* * *

Yukina had no interest in seeing colour. It would be nice to know what colour her hair was, or the colour of Lisa's bass, but in general it never appealed to her as a huge issue. 

Lisa could see colour. Ako and Rinko are soulmates of each other. Sayo could see colour too.

But Yukina was still the 'lone wolf' in the band, as always. Hearing the other members talk about colour certainly bothered Yukina, but she always tells herself it's because they're not focusing on music.

"Alright, I think that is enough today. Well done, everyone." Yukina addressed the rest of the band members and started to clean up.

Exiting out the studio door, Yukina passed by Marina. Marina always liked to ask Yukina if she had found her special someone, and by now it was just a running gag between them.

Before Marina had a chance to speak, Yukina interrupted her with a, "no, I have not met her yet." Smiling awkwardly, Marina replied to say she was just going to ask if Yukina needed to book the next session.

Flushing, Yukina accepted her suggestion.

* * *

Waking up, Yukina remembered today is the first day of school. As always, Lisa would comment 'it's your new year to find a soulmate! Maybe she's in junior grade~' and Yukina would nonchalantly shrug her off.

Her phone buzzed on her desk, Lisa ringing her first thing in the morning. Getting up, Yukina answered.

"Good morning, Lisa." "Morning, Yukina! Are you awake all fine and dandy yet?" Smiling on the other end, Lisa let out a chuckle indicating she was well awake.

"Yes, totally ready right now after I just woke up." "Hey, I can see you!"

Their morning banter was always a part of the relationship between her and Lisa that Yukina liked. Smiling, she told Lisa she was going to get ready for school and shut the curtains. (_'No_ _peeking_, _Lisa_.' '_Aww_ _that's_ _too_ _bad_~_')_.

Wearing her new 2nd year uniform, Yukina walked out the front door and waiting outside was Lisa.

"C'mon, let's go find some colour shall we?"

* * *

The gates of Haneoka were completely buzzing with students new and old, and it didn't help Yukina was incredibly small. She lost track of Lisa as soon as she stepped into the crowd, until she spotted her bushy hair and rabbit earrings all pointed in the direction of the prince of the school, Kaoru Seta.

"Tsk, tsk, don't you already have a soulmate?" Yukina let out a small chuckle as she tapped Lisa on the back.

"Oh shut up.. You know Moca doesn't really care." Lisa blushed and walked off towards the list of classes with Yukina.

Trying to find her name, she found her name in the class 2-B and Lisa's in 2-A.

Silently cursing, she found Lisa who was a bit on the slower end and told her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine~ Or do you need mama Lisa to come take care of you~?" Lisa teased, but with an assuring tone.

"It's nice to see Moca is in the class with most of her childhood group. Unfortunate for Ran though.." Lisa pondered, talking about her soulmate. Moca and Lisa had met as soulmates when they worked at the same convenience store together, and now they're closer than ever. They'll only get closer since Moca is also attending Haneoka.

Scoffing, Yukina didn't really care about them. Lisa just said they're a band and Yukina stopped listening after that.

The school bell chimed, signalling that the first period is to start.

"Well, see you later Yukina!" Lisa waved as she left for her home class.

Well, time for my first class in 2nd grade, Yukina wondered.

* * *

Time passed, and Yukina met up with Lisa in the usual place at the school during break. 

"You know, I'm actually in the class with Kaoru and Sayo's sister? We already hit it off and I already see we're such a fitting group!" Lisa rambled, talking about her new class with stars in her eyes. All Yukina knew about Kaoru and Hina was that one is a handsome actress and the other was a top ranking student who could excel in anything, so to her it wasn't much of a big deal.

"You know they both play the guitar too?! And that-- Oh hey Moca!" Lisa interrupted her long rambles to wave to Moca and her friends.

"Hey Lisacchi and Yukichu~" Moca drawled in her annoying tone of voice. Yukina didn't really like Moca, but she could see why her and Lisa were soulmates.

"Ah~ Yukina has not met Afterglow huh?" Moca thought, pressing a finger to her lip.

"Ah you're right! Yukina, this is Himari, Tomoe, Ran and Tsugumi, and of course you know Moca. They're part of the band Afterglow, the one you saw on the posters in CiRCLE the other day."

Yukina could not really remember what they looked like, perhaps due to the fact that they were all a grey blur to her, but she did recognise Tsugumi's name as she was Sayo's soulmate.

"I see. Nice to meet you." Yukina shook hands with them each as a formal gesture, but as soon as she touched Ran's hand a spark flew up her spine. Recoiling at the touch she fell backwards and shut her eyes, and so did Ran.

Opening her eyes, Yukina thought she was in a hallucination. "W-What is this..?"

Peering down at the skirt, she could see it was a weird twist of dark grey, but it was definitely a colour. It was definitely a colour she had never seen before.

Looking around, the sky wasn't grey. The grass wasn't a white, snow colour. The trees weren't a colour close to black.

No, she was _seeing_ **colour**. She was **seeing** full colour. She was seeing colour people have tried to _describe_ to her.

She had met her soulmate. And it was this girl who was on the ground in front of her that she had never even met before.

"I.." Yukina stammered. As much of a cool person she was, she couldn't help but be speechless.

"You- I- Yukina?" Lisa was stunned. Everyone was speechless, there were no words to say.

On either side, Yukina and Ran were helped up on their feet.

"Y-You're my soulmate.." Ran stuttered, trying to form coherent words. Clutching at her eyes, she wasn't used to seeing this colour, all new things that just appeared.

The school bell chimed once again, and it knocked everyone out of their trance.

"Well~ I guess we'll see you next break then." Lisa chuckled, but it was a fake, empty one.

Walking off to class, Yukina tried to process what just happened. First, she needs to know what colours were what, and that was something definitely left for Lisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Were the characters ooc? Yeah they probably were.  
please understand i needed to write this on a whim and also at 1am


End file.
